Naruto and Richard
by GamesRMine
Summary: Richard Saves Naruto and takes him on as an apprentice.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there I am Back with a new story.

Richard the Chief Warlock of the Brothers of Darkness, Lord of the Thirteen Hells, Master of the Bones, Emperor of the Black, Lord of the Undead, and Mayor of a little village up the coast was bored. Several centuries had passed since the death of King Cale'Anon and the rest of his friends with whom he'd had many adventures. Now he was across the sea in an strange land with nothing to do!

He was in a village called Konoha and it was boring. He looked around. Trees, little houses, little people…BORING!! Then, "HELP ME" split the air in a primal scream. Whirling, he saw a young boy with unruly blond hair that just screamed "kill me!". The fact that he was wearing orange did not help, Richard mused. He noticed with the beginnings of interest that the boy was running from a mob of villagers. Now normally he would not care, but he had noticed that the child had evil energy in his stomach (it called to Richard). So when the child reached him and hid behind his robes, he decided that he would help the little thing. Also, he hadn't killed anything in a while and he WAS bored.

"Why are they after you?" he questioned, but before the child could answer one of the men in the mob shouted "Give us the Demon, you pale freak!" Now THAT got Richard to stop. Looking up, his eyes narrowed.

"Demon?" he thought as he looked at the child. Blond hair, bright blue eyes, and- what was that? Whisker Marks?? Okay, so he may not be a full human, but he definitely was not demon. After all, Richard had quite a bit of experience with demons and considered himself much more of an expert than some wild mob from a hick town in the middle of nowhere.

Richard turned back to the crowd. "I believe you are wrong, so I intend to show you how wrong you are with infinite glee and a large Fwoom." Richard shot his arm up and from it a large flame shot forth, burning the entire mob to ash. He turned back to the boy. "As I was saying, how are you kid?" The child looked like he was about to cry (something Richard was fond of causing, but not fond of hearing).

"Y-y-y-yes sir. Thank you, sir. My name is Naruto." Richard then did a pose with lightning spearing across the sky in the background, while shouting in a reverberating voice" I am Richard the Chief Warlock of the Brothers of Darkness, Lord of the Thirteen Hells, Master of the Bones, Emperor of the Black, Lord of the Undead, Lord of the Dance, and Mayor of a little village up the coast."

At this, Naruto giggled, in spite of the carnage that had just taken place.

" And I have chosen you to be my apprentice." In a more normal tone, Richard continued, "Now, let's get out of here and find more stuff to kill before I act out!" So saying, Richard and Naruto made their way out of the gates.

The first chapter! Please tell me how I did in a review. After all, this is the first Looking For Group/Naruto CrossOver. Also, mention where you think Naruto should go after he has trained with Richard. So far I am thinking either Gotham, Avatar the Last Airbender, Teen Titans, Lord of the Rings, or World of Warcraft.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys here is Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy.

Richard was having a blast. He had just started training Naruto in the Warlock Arts and it was going fantastic! "I should go slaughter a village to celebrate." he exclaimed in pride. Richard's mind jumped from topic to topic, then he paused. He had just realized that he needed to teach Naruto the 'Fwoom' (as he called it). That was the most fun of all his spells. Happy that he had decided on a lesson, he went to find Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, I am going out to find some victims…. I mean volunteers to help you learn the cool 'Fwoom' and by pony you will get it!" as he spoke he looked down at Naruto, seeing how much he had changed in a few, short days. Naruto was basically wearing the same outfit Richard had on, but Naruto had orange tattoos circling his left eye (compared to Richard's own green ones). Naruto was surprised to hear that he was going to learn 'Fwoom' already, but he was happy. He loved that he was doing so good. Sure, he realized that Richard was going to make him undead or something, but it sounded fun.

Richard traveled straight to the nearest village and started checking deserted side streets. He approached the first person he found in one of the side streets. Quickly, he made his way to the guy's side. "How would you like to be the lucky participant in an experiment to…" here Richard paused as he searched for the right words "become immortal, yay that's it!"

The man, being an idiot, instantly agreed. Some time later the man was tied up to a standing log with a gag in his mouth. He was in the middle of the forest nearest the town. Richard walked around to the other side of the log and drew a target in the middle of it. On the target, he wrote 'Fwoom here' it was right in line with the man's head. Richard looked carefully around, then went off to get Naruto.

He found Naruto playing with some imp that was tied up. Peering closer, he realized that the imp was Hctib Elttil. Richard smiled under his mask. This Naruto was going to be more fun then he had realized. "Naruto, that there is Hctib Elttil. He is very bad, so you should try to use 'Fwoom' on him."

Naruto looked a little shocked, but he did as he was told. His brow furrowed in concentration and after a while, his hand began to glow. However, it was not glowing red, but more of an orange color. Shortly thereafter, Hctib began to glow orange as well. Hctib looked down at himself in shock, then suddenly there was a flash and "Baaaaa baaaa" came from the floor. Hctib was a sheep now! Richard was having a hard time not laughing. "Try again, Naruto, I am sure you will get it this time." Naruto narrowed in his in a determined look then he held out his hand again. Still, though, it did not go right. Rather than a nice red glow, it the light sparkled. Soon the sheep that was Hctib sparkled as well. There was a flash and Hctib turned back to his original form, except that he was wearing an Elvis wig and rhinestone jacket, while his hips jerked back and forth in some kind of dance. He opened his mouth and sang "!"

Richard at this point was on the ground laughing so hard that he felt his undead lungs would burst (again). Naruto was mad! He stared daggers at his uncooperative death hand. "Why wont you 'Fwoom'?" he yelled as he pointed his hand at Hctib. His hand burst into a brilliant red glow, Hctib was immediately enveloped in a similar red glow, then with a flash, he got the right result. A huge burst of flame consumed Hctib.

Naruto looked at Richard with a smile under his mask. "Well, Naruto you did well! too Bad Hctib had to leave so soon- I could have had more fun with him. I may have you summon him on a later date for that. Anyway, I think that I will be sending you to a different dimension, but first I need to make you undead."

Naruto began bounding around with happiness. "Cool! I am going to be undead! I am going to be undead!" Then he paused and asked "What is undead, anyways?"

Richard looked thoughtful for a moment, then replied. "Well, you will see but you will care a lot less about hygiene and you will be very, very hard to kill."

Naruto was okay with that (he didn't like baths anyway), so he spoke the next logical words he could think of "Okay, when do we get started?"

A dark shadow passed Richard's face, then he replied "NOW." That was the last thing Naruto remembered besides Richard's glowing hands descending towards him.

Conscious returned and Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see Richard staring at him with an odd look on his face. "Oh Naruto, you are alive again. Well, that's good." Richard started before thinking "Oh right, sorry." then in a resonant voice he continued "Congratulations. Welcome to the undead."

Then in a more normal voice he continued "Did you know your eyes are glowing orange? I still do not know they are not glowing yellow." He looked at Naruto with drawn eyebrows and pursed lips for a moment, then shrugged. "Oh well. Anyway, after you finish your training I will make sure you go to a new dimension. Look for some guy called the Overlord and show him some real Evil. Your objective is to get those minions things he has on your side. It will be fun and it would be the first title you earn. If you work really hard, you may get as many as I have." This was said with a high head and lifted chin. Then Richard frowned slightly. "Before I forget, you will still grow till you reach twenty, then you will stop. Don't ask me why undead grow, they just do until they reach twenty- so deal with it."

Naruto could only nod dumbly, forgetting that Richard had killed him before he revived him. Richard then stated "Hey I think I forget something……..Nah probably nothing to worry about."

Forgotten the middle of the forest, the villager that was tied up was crying and going on about how he was going to miss the new book by Jiraiya. The birds chirped away unfeelingly at him while a squirrel paused briefly, then dismissed him with a flick of his tail. The man wailed on.

Naruto was happy, or at least he thought he was. He had noticed that he was feeling less and less emotions each day. He was also getting skinnier each day, but he was not losing any of his strength. It made no sense. In addition, he was sleeping less and less. He kind of figured it was an undead thing, but other than that he was feeling (for lack of a better word) great. He was getting better at magic and soon he hoped he could actually start his own adventure.

Well, there is a new chapter. I hope you like where this is going. Please review.


End file.
